Lips of an Angel
by kurapika12
Summary: ...you are making it hard to be faithful...with the lips of an angel...yusukeXkeiko...


Lips of an Angel

One-Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and this song for that matter.

A/N: I know that I haven't update my two stories for a while. For those who were reading it and actually liked it, thank you and I am truly sorry. For those who read it and didn't like it, well, sorry for yourself…hehehe…anyway, I will be updating this month or the next so just hold on for a little longer. Thank You! Please review this songfic!!!

Lips of An Angel

A soft ringing reached his ears.

" Hello?" Yusuke said groggily through the phone. He was awoken by the telephone ringing.

A sob could be heard through the other line. " Yusuke?" a girl's voice answered.

" Keiko? Is that you?" He sat up carefully, so as not to waken the girl sleeping beside him.

**Honey why're you calling me so late**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now**

**Honey why're you crying, is everything okay?**

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

" Yes." Keiko answered softly.

" Wait, hold on." Yusuke said. He stood up from the bed and silently made his way outside the bedroom and to the living room, thankful that he bought a cordless phone.

" Hey Keiko. Is there anything wrong? Why are you crying?" His voice full of concern.

" It-It's just that, I really miss you." Keiko said with a sob.

" I miss you, too." Yusuke said.

" I think we made a mistake." She said.

Yusuke sighed and put his head in his free hand.

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

For a moment there was silence.

" It's really good to hear your voice again. I miss you, I miss everything about you. If you only know." Yusuke said, his voice full of longing and sadness.

" Yusuke, do you remember the time when we made a promise?"

" Yeah, I do."

" We promised to each other that we will never be apart, what happened to that?" Keiko said, silent tears falling from her eyes.

" I don't know."

**It's really good to hear your voice**

**Saying my name, it sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I, never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

" My dreams are filled of you. I dreamt of the times when we were together, the times when we were so happy. Why did we fall apart?" Keiko asked.

No answer.

The truth is, they both know why they fell apart. Not one of them wants to admit it.

Yusuke, being the best spirit detective of Rekai, is always called in for dangerous missions. Keiko always worry for him, because sometimes, he comes back three or five weeks after, usually very wounded. Yusuke told her to not worry, but one day, things got too complicated.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**

**And yes I dreamt of you, too**

**Does he know you're talking to me**

**Will it start a fight**

**No, I don't think she has a clue**

" Is Kurama there with you?"

" No. He said that he needed to do something in Makai. Does Botan know you're talking to me?"

" No, she is fast asleep."

" Oh."

While Yusuke was away for another mission, some demons attacked Keiko. Since, they can't destroy Yusuke, they might as well hurt someone close to him. That someone was Keiko. She was about to die, until Kurama came to her rescue. Yusuke was not able to defend her, and for that, he beat himself up. He beat himself up because he was not there for her. He beat himself up because he was the reason. And he beat himself up because he was not the one who saved her.

**Well my girl's in the next room**

**Sometime I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

_Flashback_

" _I think we have to end this." Yusuke said, not being able to look at her in the eye._

" _Wh-what?" Keiko managed to stumble out. " Why?"_

" _I don't want you to get hurt."_

" _Hurt? Don't you realize that what you are doing is hurting me inside?" Keiko half-shouted, out of anger and confusion._

_Finally, he looked at her in the eye._

" _Keiko, I love you very much, you know that. But if you stay close to me, you'll just get hurt like the last time." His voice soft and full of caring._

" _I don't care! As long as I'm with you I am safe and happy." She touched his shoulder._

" _No! You almost died dammit! I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to know that the love of my life almost died because of me. Please understand." His eyes pleading._

_Keiko bit her lip to keep the tears from falling._

" _Don't you know that what you are doing is killing me." She said._

" _It's killing me, too. I know it's gonna be hard for the both of us. But someday, we will be able to move on. I'm really sorry but it has to be this way. I'll do anything to keep you safe." He said turning his back and walked away from her, preventing her from seeing his own tears forming._

_Her knees finally gave up, as she cried very hard for the first time in her life. She let all the rage, anger, sadness, confusion within her. She didn't care even if people saw her, right now, the thing going through her mind is 'Why did it have to be this way?'_

_End Flashback_

**It's really good to hear your voice**

**Saying my name it sounds so sweeo**

**Coming from the lips of an angel it makes me weak**

**And I, never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

" Keiko, I just want you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will." Yusuke said.

" I love you, too."

Yusuke did not notice the bedroom door close as Botan went to bed, with a tear falling from her eye.

**Honey why're you calling me so late**

**END**


End file.
